


with moon as the witness

by monovrg



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Reincarnation, Suicide, Tragedy, oracle!wooseok, prince!jinhyuk
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monovrg/pseuds/monovrg
Summary: ada sebuah legenda tentang anak yang dikasihi bulan.anak yang diselimuti aura keperakan, yang bisa bercakap dengan sang dewi. dipuja dan disembah. sang oracle yang tinggi kuasanya.anak yang, suatu hari, bertemu cinta.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	with moon as the witness

di sebuah kerajaan tepi laut yang kaya akan kehidupan bahari, ada satu kalimat sakral yang menjadi pedoman hidup rakyatnya.

_“bulan memberkati kita.”_

entah sudah berapa kali lee jinhyuk mendengar, dan mengutarakan, kalimat itu di dalam dua puluh tahun hidupnya. entah sebagai sapaan, atau ucapan syukur. bagian dari sajak, atau lantunan lagu. sudah diajarkan sejak dirinya bahkan belum bisa berjalan, bahwa di kerajaan lua tempatnya tinggal semua kebahagiaan dan kejayaan yang mereka dapat merupakan berkat dari bulan.

kalimat itu pun menjadi kalimat yang pertama kali kim wooseok ucapkan pada dirinya, yang dibalas dengan sentimen yang serupa.

kim wooseok, dengan bibir merahnya yang bersimpulkan senyum hangat. bulu mata yang menyapu pipi setiap sepasang mata sayu itu berkedip lambat. gerak geriknya yang elegan dan menarik mata, menghipnotis semua insan yang menaruh pandang ke arahnya.

indah sekali, sosok paling suci di kerajaan lua ini.

seorang anak bulan. oracle. anak terberkati yang bisa mendengar suara bulan dan menyampaikannya kepada rakyat. paling dilindungi, paling berharga, keberadaannya sendiri lebih mulia dibanding keluarga kerajaan. berkat untuknya bukan hanya dalam bentuk kemampuan bercakap dengan bulan, tapi juga jiwa yang diselimuti aura keperakan yang kuat, sampai pendarnya kasat mata, menyelubungi raganya.

“jadi pangeran jinhyuk yang akan menjadi kapten baru pasukan pelindung saya?” tanya kim wooseok, nada suaranya lembut. jinhyuk yang selama ini hanya pernah melihatnya dari kejauhan selalu takjub akan bagaimana kelembutan itu, tanpa kekuatan persuasi yang berbalut magis, mampu membuat semua orang ingin mendengar semua perkataannya. seperti sekarang ini.

sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua, di ruangan tempat anak bulan beristirahat. kim wooseok terduduk di atas kursi yang dilapisi bulu-bulu putih, matanya yang bulat memandang jinhyuk dengan penuh rasa penasaran. di belakangnya terdapat jendela-jendela tinggi yang terbuka, sehingga cahaya dari luar bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan tanpa terhalang.

katanya, anak bulan akan terlihat jauh lebih menakjubkan di malam hari. tapi saat itu, di saat matahari masih tinggi pun, rasanya jinhyuk tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok di hadapannya.

ada jarak di antara mereka sekarang yang tidak berani jinhyuk sebrangi, karena izin belum didapat.

tanpa izin, dirinya tidaklah pantas.

“betul, yang mulia.”

“bukankah seharusnya saya yang memanggil anda yang mulia, mengingat anda lah yang punya hak akan takhta kerajaan ini?” tanya wooseok jenaka. jinhyuk meneguk dalam-dalam pemandangan di hadapannya, akan pria mungil berbalut jubah putih yang memeluk tiap lekuk tubuhnya, dan perhiasan emas berhiaskan batu mulia, yang kerapuhan dan keindahannya bahkan tak bisa dibandingkan dengan sang pemakai. tubuh yang, sesuai kodratnya sebagai anak bulan, berpendar aura keperakan halus.

cantik, namun tak tersentuh.

“saya hanyalah pangeran kelima, yang mulia,” jawab jinhyuk, masih dalam posisi yang sama sedari awal dia masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. badan tegak, tangan kanan terkepal di depan dada kiri. bentuk hormat untuk seseorang dengan kedudukan yang lebih tinggi, karena darah biru yang mengalir di nadinya pun tidak akan bisa membuat dirinya sebanding dengan anak yang memiliki afeksi penuh dari sosok yang disembah kerajaan ini. “tidaklah mungkin bagi saya untuk meneruskan kehormatan menjadi seorang raja.”

bahkan putra dari kakak tertuanya pun memiliki hak yang lebih besar dari dirinya.

“maka karena itu anda ditugaskan di kuil ini?”

jinhyuk makin menegakkan tubuhnya, tak mampu menahan semua rasa bangga di dalam diri. “saya yang menawarkan diri kepada raja.”

kedua biner kim wooseok mengerjap kaget. “saya dengar anda adalah ksatria dengan kemampuan paling tinggi di kerajaan, kenapa anda lebih memilih untuk bertugas di tempat yang membosankan seperti ini?”

lee jinhyuk tidak pernah kehabisan kata, tapi bukan berarti ia pandai menjawab semua pertanyaan. dirinya lebih banyak dilatih ilmu pedang sejak dini. ayah dan guru-gurunya tidak pernah mendorongnya untuk menjadi sosok yang berwawasan seperti kakak-kakaknya, karena peran untuknya jelas berbeda.

tapi untuk pertanyaan yang satu ini, jawabannya sudah ia persiapkan sejak ia baru pertama kali mengayunkan pedang.

“bagi saya, bisa melindungi anda adalah pencapaian terbesar yang bisa saya dapatkan. jadi, apabila yang mulia berkenan, saya siap menjadi pelindung anda dengan kemampuan dan nyawa saya.”

keyakinan dalam kata-katanya mungkin bisa mengisi satu ruangan tempat mereka berada, karena lee jinhyuk bisa memegang status sebagai ksatria terbaik bukan hanya berbekal kemampuan bertarungnya saja. memang ia tidak pandai dalam berkata-kata, tapi apa yang ia katakan dan janjikan akan selalu ia usahakan untuk menjadi nyata.

hari itu, di ruangan sunyi yang diselimuti cahaya hangat musim semi, dengan jarak yang terbentang di antara mereka, kim wooseok pun mampu merasakan kesungguhan lee jinhyuk.

dan di hadapan perasaan setulus itu, bagaimana mungkin wooseok tidak menyanggupi?

“pangeran jinhyuk,” panggil wooseok sebelum pria yang baru pertama kali ia temui itu beranjak keluar dari ruangan istirahatnya. “berhentilah memanggil saya yang mulia. bagaimanapun juga, anda tetaplah anggota keluarga kerajaan.”

kemudian lee jinhyuk, pangeran kelima kerajaan lua, melemparkan senyum pertamanya hari itu ke arah kim wooseok, sang anak bulan yang mulai hari itu menjadi sosok yang harus ia lindungi dengan segenap jiwa dan raga. “sesuai permintaan anda,” ujarnya sambil sedikit membungkuk, pandangannya tak lepas dari wooseok, “oracle.”

-

konon katanya, saat awal kerajaan lua terbentuk, dominasi mereka sangatlah kecil hingga mereka menjadi sasaran kerajaan-kerajaan lain yang ingin memperluas teritori dan memanfaatkan kekayaan tak terhingga yang terdapat di laut milik lua.

laut yang menjadi tempat peristirahatan favorit dewi bulan.

konon katanya pula, saat itu ada seorang anak jelata yang tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan dewi bulan yang sedang menjejakkan kakinya di atas permukaan laut. dengan kepolosannya, anak itu berusaha mengajak bicara sang dewi, memuja kecantikannya dengan kata-katanya yang terbatas.

sang dewi yang lembut hatinya pun perlahan-lahan mulai membalas kata-kata anak itu, dan dalam hitungan satu malam, menaruh perhatian terhadap sosok polos yang tak bernoda jiwanya itu.

mulai saat itu pun sang dewi turun ke bumi setiap matahari sudah tak tampak, bercakap-cakap dengan sang anak kecil yang makin lama makin ia cintai seperti buah hatinya sendiri.

suatu hari sang anak bercerita tentang kerajaan tempatnya tinggal, di mana kemiskinan melanda karena perang yang tak berujung. bagaimana orang tuanya meninggal karena memberikan semua makanan untuknya. semua ia ceritakan dengan senyum yang terisi setitik kepasrahan. seakan memang sudah garis hidupnya seperti itu, untuk lahir dan meninggal sebagai korban ketidakmampuan.

mendengarnya, sang dewi pun merasakan ketakutan yang sangat mendalam. takut akan kehilangan sosok yang sudah meraih hatinya, anak yang ia kasihi. takut bila suatu hari, darah yang mengalir ke dalam laut kecintaannya merupakan milik sang anak.

malam itu pun, bulan mengambil keputusan.

ia mengubah haknya untuk turun ke bumi menjadi berkat untuk sang anak, sehingga anak itu bisa selalu mendengar suaranya, dan jiwanya tak akan pernah mati, hanya berpindah tubuh. dengan kemampuan itu, bulan yang selalu tinggi di atas langit dapat memberi bantuan kepada kerajaan lua.

bulan, yang dapat melihat segalanya saat ia berada di atas sana.

sang anak, yang sekarang berpendar keperakan, meneruskan semua perkataan sang bulan kepada raja yang mulai putus asa. berkat bantuannya, kerajaan lua pada akhirnya mampu mengalahkan semua lawannya, dan menjadi kerajaan yang disegani kekuatannya.

sebagai bentuk rasa syukur, dibangunlah kuil sebagai tempat tinggal anak itu, dengan pelayan-pelayan yang siap menyanggupi semua keinginannya, dan ksatria-ksatria yang siap melindunginya dengan nyawa mereka. sosoknya dipuja, dan setiap pertanyaan akan kemampuannya selalu dijawab dengan,

“bulan memberkati kita.”

sejak saat itu, di kerajaan lua, bulan pun disanjung setinggi-tingginya. anak yang ia cintai pun untuk seterusnya akan dipanggil dan dijunjung dengan sebutan baru.

oracle.

-

wooseok tidak pernah merasa dirinya bagaikan burung dalam sangkar.

tentu, setiap gerak-geriknya diperhatikan. segala makanan yang disajikan padanya harus dicicipi terlebih dahulu. kemanapun dirinya berjalan, ada setidaknya dua penjaga yang mengikuti langkahnya. tapi semua itu baginya hanya bentuk rasa cinta kerajaan lua padanya. tidak pernah sesak rasanya, karena wooseok sendiri tidak pernah merasakan jalan hidup yang lain.

ia tidak lagi bisa mengingat kehidupan sebelum dirinya bangun dari lelap dan aura perak yang menyelimuti tubuhnya membawa suara lembut keibuan yang selalu beresonansi jauh di dalam jiwanya, bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

tapi tidak merasa terkekang bukan berarti dirinya tidak butuh waktu untuk sendiri. 

wooseok membuka pintu perlahan, menolehkan kepala ke kiri dan kanan untuk memastikan kalau lorong di depannya sudah kosong. berbekal jubahnya yang paling sederhana dan jadwal patroli ksatria di kuil yang sudah dihafalnya luar kepala, wooseok mengendap-endap keluar. langkahnya sunyi dan terlatih, jelas bukan pertama kalinya ia menyelinap pergi seperti ini.

ia akan pergi dan kembali sebelum matahari terbit, seperti biasa saat ia menjalankan misi rahasia pribadinya ini. tidak akan ada orang yang sadar, karena masuk dalam kamarnya tanpa izin merupakan pelanggaran yang berat hukumnya.

setidaknya, begitulah rencananya.

ia bahkan belum mendengar pintu kamarnya tertutup ketika lee jinhyuk mendadak muncul di jarak pandangnya. kapten baru pasukan ksatria pelindungnya itu masih memakai sebagian baju besi di bagian dada dan lengan bawahnya, dengan mudahnya melompati pagar marmer setinggi pinggang yang dibangun di sepanjang lorong, bahkan tanpa menyentuh salah satu pilar yang berdiri di atasnya.

ah tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan pria yang baru saja memberi sumpah kesetiaan padanya petang tadi.

“apakah anda tidak bisa tidur, oracle?” tanya lee jinhyuk setelah tanpa jeda memberikan posisi hormat, lima langkah di depan wooseok. untunglah saat itu tidak ada cahaya yang menyentuh wooseok secara langsung, karena lee jinhyuk dan tatapan matanya yang tajam pasti bisa langsung membaca isi kepalanya bila ia melihat kerut di antara kedua alis wooseok.

“ini lantai tiga, pangeran jinhyuk,” ujar wooseok, memutuskan untuk tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan sang pangeran.

“benar, oracle.”

“bagaimana caranya anda bisa melompat masuk ke lorong ini?”

jinhyuk menunjuk ke arah salah satu pohon yang ditanam di depan kuil bulan; pohon besar dengan bunga berwarna senada dengan bangunan yang mengelilingi mereka. putih keperakan, seperti aura sang anak bulan.

“saya sedari tadi berjaga di atas pohon itu,” jawab jinhyuk. wooseok bukanlah seseorang yang mudah merasa terkejut, tapi hari ini dengan mudahnya ia dibuat kaget berkali-kali. semua karena pria ini dan semua tindakan dan katanya.

sedari awal ia menaruh pandang pada lee jinhyuk, ia sudah merasa kalau pria ini berbahaya. tapi entah seperti apa bentuknya.

“anda memberitahu semua prajurit dan pelayan di kuil ini untuk tidak berjaga di dekat pintu kamar anda,” lanjut jinhyuk saat wooseok tidak menanggapinya, seakan menganggap hening wooseok sebagai perintah untuk terus berbicara, “tapi tidak mungkin saya bisa membiarkan anda tanpa perlindungan yang bisa dipercaya.”

“jadi anda berjaga di atas pohon itu?”

jinhyuk mengangguk.

sayup-sayup, wooseok dapat mendengar suara tawa yang sangat pelan, namun familiar.

wooseok menarik nafas panjang. jika sudah seperti ini, tentu tidak mungkin ia akan dilepas pergi sendirian. tapi dia sudah membulatkan tekad untuk menyelinap keluar malam ini.

“saya ada kepentingan yang harus saya lakukan malam ini,” kata wooseok dengan nada suaranya yang paling penuh wibawa. “anda boleh kembali ke ruangan anda, yang mulia.”

sesuai dugaannya, jinhyuk tidak bergeming. “mohon maaf, tapi tidak mungkin saya membiarkan anda pergi sendiri.”

“bulan sudah tinggi di langit, tidak akan ada yang berani berlaku buruk kepada saya.”

“mohon maaf oracle, saya tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan anda,” tegas jinhyuk lagi, sambil sedikit membungkuk kali ini. “jika ini bisa menghibur anda, saya yakin presensi saya tidak akan bisa anda rasakan selama perjalanan nanti.”

“bagaimana mungkin-”

“saya akan mengambil jarak sepuluh langkah dari anda,” potong jinhyuk, “anda tidak akan mendengar suara saya sedikitpun. saya bisa berjanji.”

untuk beberapa saat, mereka berdua terdiam. saling berpegang akan keras kepala masing-masing. tapi tidak seperti wooseok yang dikejar waktu, jinhyuk bisa dengan tenang berdiri di sana sampai esok pagi. berbeda dengan pelayan-pelayannya yang lain, lee jinhyuk terlihat tidak akan semata-mata menyanggupi semua perintah dan pintanya.

maka malam itu, wooseok lah yang menghela nafas.

“jangan bersuara,” kata wooseok akhirnya, tangannya sibuk mengeratkan jubah yang ia pakai hingga pendar keperakan di tubuhnya hampir tidak terlihat. “kita akan berjalan kaki, jadi jangan mengeluh.”

bahkan dari jarak mereka, di tengah kegelapan ini, wooseok bisa melihat jinhyuk menaikkan sebelah alisnya setelah mendengar perkataan wooseok. satu tangannya terkepal longgar di hulu pedang yang tersampir di pinggangnya, seakan berusaha mengingatkan wooseok kalau di antara mereka berdua, yang terbiasa dan terlatih untuk berjalan jauh bukanlah sang anak bulan.

“jangan bersuara,” ulang wooseok lagi, dengan harapan kalau setitik kekesalan yang jarang muncul di hatinya itu tidak menjalar hingga ke suaranya. dia berjalan melewati jinhyuk, dan tepat sepuluh langkah setelah ia melewati pria itu, ada bunyi pergerakan dari sang ksatria.

suara tawa itu pun, makin terdengar jelas.

-

tidak butuh waktu lama bagi jinhyuk untuk menyadari ke mana wooseok menuju. jalan setapak yang ia ambil bukanlah pilihan utama kebanyakan orang, tapi jinhyuk sudah hafal luar dalam semua rute di kerajaan ini karena kewajibannya untuk berpatroli dulu, sebelum ia dipindahtugaskan ke kuil bulan.

sesuai janjinya, jinhyuk menjaga jaraknya. tidak mengeluarkan suara, bahkan langkahnya dibuat sesunyi mungkin. beberapa kali ia melihat wooseok menoleh sedikit ke belakang untuk melihat apakah dirinya masih ada atau tidak, berpura-pura tidak sadar akan tindakan si anak bulan. tapi ia memastikan tubuhnya ada di jarak pandang wooseok saat ia menoleh, di jarak yang ditentukan.

sepuluh langkah, cukup jauh untuk mematuhi perintah wooseok, tapi juga cukup dekat untuk menghampiri pria itu bila terjadi sesuatu.

terlihat jelas kalau ini bukanlah pertama kalinya wooseok berjalan-jalan malam seperti ini. pria itu tahu jalur tersembunyi yang tidak dijaga, juga waktu kapan ksatria yang berjaga malam lewat lorong yang harus ia telusuri. saat sudah di luar pun, sang anak bulan pun tidak sekalipun berhenti untuk berpikir, melangkah di atas jalan berbatu maupun tanah yang ditutupi rumput dan guguran daun.

terus, hingga tanah di bawah alas kaki mereka berubah menjadi hamparan pasir, dan mereka bisa memandang ke arah laut yang luas dan tak berujung.

wooseok, masih tidak menghiraukan keberadaan jinhyuk di dekatnya malam itu, melepas jubahnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di tepi pantai, membiarkan air laut menyapu hingga pergelangan kaki. kepalanya ditengadahkan ke atas, matanya terpejam. tubuhnya, yang sekarang hanya berbalut toga tanpa lengan yang jatuh hingga lutut, bersinar lebih terang di bawah temaram bulan yang kini seakan hanya terpusat ke arahnya.

malam itu bukanlah bulan purnama, bahkan separuhnya pun tak tampak di langit. tapi cahayanya tetap terpantul di permukaan laut yang bergejolak lembut, membawa bayang sang rembulan ikut mengecup permukaan kulit wooseok yang terbasahi.

di kecupan pertamanya, wooseok tersenyum kecil.

jinhyuk berdiri tidak jauh dari sana, masih sepuluh langkah. sesuai janji. tanpa keluhan, meskipun ia tidak bergerak hingga bulan perlahan meredup dan hilang dari pandang, menyiapkan ruang bagi sang mentari. tanpa komentar, meski berjam-jam ia menatap wooseok yang tersenyum dan tertawa dengan mata terpejam.

ia mengikuti wooseok yang berdiri dan memakai jubahnya lagi, berjalan menelusuri rute yang mereka ambil untuk tiba di pantai kembali ke kuil. jinhyuk mengantar wooseok sampai ke ruangannya, sebelum memanggil salah satu bawahannya untuk menjaga di lorong ruangan sang anak bulan.

sebelum menutup matanya untuk menikmati lelap yang singkat setelah melewati malam hening yang panjang, satu pikiran terlintas di kepalanya.

ah, dia baru saja menyaksikan anak bulan berbicara dengan sang dewi.

-

sejak malam itu, wooseok tidak pernah menjalani kegiatan rahasia malamnya seorang diri. selalu ada jinhyuk yang mengikutinya, meskipun sudah berkali-kali wooseok menunjukkan penolakan.

sampai akhirnya, wooseok hanya bisa memutar bola mata dan membiarkan pangeran itu menjadi bayangannya. lebih mudah menyimpan energinya untuk mengacuhkan keberadaan pria itu, dibanding melakukan perdebatan satu arah.

malam bulan purnama selalu membuat hatinya ringan, karena saat bulan menampakkan diri secara penuh di langit malam, suara dewinya akan terdengar lebih jelas. sosok ibu dalam hidupnya yang mencintai dirinya tanpa syarat.

mencintai dirinya, jiwa yang sudah beratus tahun umurnya, terbalut raga dengan usia yang bahkan tidak mencapai sepersepuluhnya.

mungkin karena dirinya sedang bersenang hati, malam itu rasanya presensi jinhyuk tidak terlalu mengganjal. ia mulai terbiasa dengan pria itu dan langkahnya yang sunyi, dengan jarak yang tak pernah dipangkas. ia bahkan sempat melempar senyum ke arah sang pangeran, membuat langkah jinhyuk terhenti dan matanya membola tanpa kedip.

sungguh ekspresi yang menarik.

“apakah anda tidak lelah?” tanya wooseok malam itu, saat mereka berdua sampai di perbatasan antara hutan dan pantai. pandang wooseok terpaku pada rembulan, tapi ia bisa mendengar nafas jinhyuk yang tertahan saat ia sadar kalau wooseok baru saja melanggar peraturan yang ia buat sendiri.

jinhyuk tidak kunjung menjawab, maka wooseok menolehkan kepalanya ke arah ksatria yang masih mengambil jarak di belakangnya. lagi-lagi, alis ksatria itu dinaikkan satu, seakan satu pergerakan ekspresi itu saja cukup untuk menyampaikan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

anehnya, wooseok mengerti maksudnya. “anda boleh bersuara,” katanya sambil memutar bola mata.

sesuai statusnya sebagai seorang pangeran, jinhyuk tidak melewatkan kesempatan yang ditawarkan kepadanya. “lelah, oracle?”

wooseok bergumam, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke salah satu pohon yang ada di sebelah kanannya. “anda selalu bersama saya setiap saya pergi ke pantai pada malam hari, tanpa terkecuali,” mulai wooseok, “artinya anda berjaga di dekat ruangan saya setiap malam, bukan?”

wajah jinhyuk datar, imaji seorang ksatria sejati di hadapan tuannya. “betul, oracle.”

“tapi anda sudah siap dengan semua laporan anda saat saya terbangun, berarti anda sudah terbangun sedari pagi dan bertugas.”

“sesuai tugas saya, oracle,” jawab jinhyuk lagi, dan bila ia bingung akan maksud pertanyaan wooseok, ia tidak menunjukkannya sama sekali. apakah pelajaran untuk menahan ekspresi adalah salah satu kurikulum pelatihan ksatria, wooseok tidak akan pernah tahu.

“jadi kapan anda tidur?” tanya wooseok akhirnya, rasa penasaran tersirat dari sorot matanya, menuntut jawaban yang membuatnya puas.

harga dirinya sebagai anak bulan dan segala kuasanya, tidak akan membiarkan dirinya menerima sesuatu yang kurang dari itu.

lalu, di hadapannya, lee jinhyuk tertawa.

bukan tawa sopan seorang bawahan untuk memenuhi harga diri tuannya, bukan juga tawa penuh olok. tawa yang tulus, meskipun pelan dan sedikit tertahan. 

dari sana, wooseok bisa melihat imaji seorang anak yang suatu waktu, mungkin, memiliki tawa selepas angin, kencang seperti derunya. dengan mata yang melekuk hingga membentuk bulan sabit, badannya berguncang karena tak bisa menahan kuat gelakannya sendiri.

anak yang, di bawah kewajiban dan latihan yang menguras semua emosinya, sekarang lepasnya hanya dalam bentuk badan yang bergetar tanpa suara, dan jemari yang menutupi bibirnya yang membentuk senyum. 

tapi matanya masih membentuk bulan sabit.

wooseok menunggu hingga jinhyuk berhenti tertawa. tidak butuh waktu lama, karena pangeran kelima kerajaan lua itu sudah berkali-kali membuktikan keahliannya dalam mengontrol emosi. mungkin tawanya malam itu bentuk rasa kejut yang lebih, karena tindakan wooseok yang tak seperti biasa.

“dua jam cukup untuk saya dan juga semua ksatria kerajaan ini, oracle,” jelas jinhyuk sambil tersenyum. oh, senyum itu. wooseok makin yakin kalau ada lapisan-lapisan dalam pribadi lee jinhyuk yang mungkin tidak mau ia sentuh, karena derajat bahaya yang berbeda di tiap lapisnya. “anda tidak perlu khawatir, saya akan selalu dalam kondisi yang baik untuk menjaga anda.”

“sungguh percaya diri anda, untuk berasumsi kalau saya khawatir,” balas wooseok cepat, mengibaskan serbuk kayu yang menempel di lengan jubahnya saat ia menegakkan diri. 

“oracle,” panggil jinhyuk sebelum wooseok bisa melangkahkan kakinya ke atas pasir, membuat sang anak bulan menoleh ke arahnya lagi. “boleh saya bertanya sesuatu?”

“malam ini suasana hatiku sedang baik, jadi aku akan menyanggupi. apa yang ingin anda tanyakan?”

“kenapa anda harus ke pantai untuk berbincang dengan bulan? bukankah anda bisa mendengar suaranya di mana saja?”

wooseok terdiam. tentu saja jinhyuk sadar apa yang ia lakukan setiap ia menghabiskan waktu di pantai ini. wooseok pun tidak menutupi. “ini rahasia yang tidak boleh anda beritahu kepada siapapun, apakah anda bisa berjanji?”

“bukankah saya sudah cukup membuktikan kepada anda kalau saya bisa menepati janji?”

wooseok mengacuhkan getar yang mendadak muncul di dadanya. lee jinhyuk dan keyakinan yang di tiap katanya mungkin, suatu hari, bisa membawa petaka pada dirinya. “anda tentu tahu kisah tentang laut ini, bukan?”

jinhyuk mengangguk. semua anak di kerajaan lua tumbuh besar dengan legenda dewi bulan dan anak tercintanya, dan laut yang menjadi saksi.

“satu hal yang tidak pernah kami beritahu,” lanjut wooseok, perlahan melangkah menuju pantai dan cahaya bulan yang tidak ditutupi bayangan hutan, “bahwa berkat sang dewi terpusat lebih kuat di pantai ini.”

“semakin dekat saya dengan laut, saya bisa mendengar suara sang bulan dengan lebih jelas.”

dengan kalimat itu sebagai penutup, kim wooseok pun membiarkan dirinya didekap oleh cahaya bulan yang menerangi langit malam itu.

lee jinhyuk, lagi-lagi, hanya bisa memandang.

(tapi malam itu rasanya tidak sehening biasanya).

-

bulan pernah berbisik, _jangan beritahu semuany_ a.

_manusia adalah makhluk tamak_ , katanya, _suatu hari mereka akan menguras habis semua yang kau punya, jiwa dan ragamu, hingga tak bersisa. mereka akan mengumandangkan cinta dan puji atas dirimu, tapi hanya sampai batas kemampuan yang kamu miliki._

_taruhlah kepercayaanmu kepada seseorang yang tulus mencintaimu, seperti aku padamu, anakku._

_bahagiamu adalah harapku. kasih sayangku adalah milikmu._

_aku akan mencintai, apa yang kau cintai. aku akan melindungi, apa yang ingin kau lindungi._

_sampai engkau berkata lain._

-

“bagaimana menurut anda, oracle?”

wooseok menyandarkan kepalanya di pinggir kolam luas yang disediakan kuil sebagai tempatnya membasuh diri. salah satu pelayannya, saera, dengan lembut mengusap rambutnya yang sudah bersih dengan wewangian.

dimanja di penghujung hari yang cukup melelahkan membuatnya mudah diliputi kantuk, dan percakapan kedua pelayannya pun hanyalah dengung pengantar tidur di telinganya. setidaknya, hingga mereka memutuskan untuk mengajaknya untuk memberikan opini.

“apa yang kalian bicarakan?”

“tentang para ksatria,” ucap jihye, salah satu pelayannya yang sedang menyiapkan basuhan untuk tubuhnya, sambil terkikih kecil, semburat merah muncul di pipinya. “terutama pangeran jinhyuk.”

“oh, ada apa dengan pangeran jinhyuk?” tanya wooseok sambil menggerakkan kakinya lambat hingga terbentuk riak-riak kecil di permukaan air. ada kelopak-kelopak bunga yang mengapung lambat, menguarkan semerbak yang membuatnya tenang. tapi kali itu, rasanya malah berpegaruh sebaliknya, karena jantungnya seketika berdegup dalam stakato yang lebih cepat. “seingatku ia melakukan perannya dengan baik.”

“terlalu baik, oracle,” kata saera, dengan tawa kecil yang diikuti desah penuh kekaguman. “rasanya tidak pernah ada kapten yang bisa melakukan pekerjaannya dengan efisien seperti pangeran jinhyuk.”

“dengan kemampuan berpedang yang lebih baik daripada pangeran jinhyuk,”

“sopan seperti pangeran jinhyuk,”

“dan juga dengan ketampanan tiada tara seperti pangeran jinhyuk,” kata jihye akhirnya, memandang ke kejauhan seakan ada sosok yang sedang mereka bicarakan di sana. 

wooseok rasanya ingin tertawa, bila saja tidak ada keresahan yang menyusup di hatinya saat mendengar nama jinhyuk disebutkan oleh kedua gadis itu dengan penuh damba.

“jadi bagaimana menurut anda, oracle?” tanya saera, sekarang sudah mulai membersihkan minyak dari rambut wooseok. tangan gadis itu dengan lihai membelai helaian surainya. “apakah pangeran jinhyuk tampan di mata anda?”

“saera, jangan mengada-ada,” tegur jihye, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. “tidaklah mungkin manusia sesuci oracle wooseok berpikiran seperti kita, jangan bersikap kurang ajar.”

_manusia suci._

wooseok tersenyum getir. tentu saja, kodratnya. perannya. statusnya.

suci, tak tersentuh.

“tidak apa-apa, jihye,” ucap wooseok sebelum kedua pelayannya bisa meminta maaf. 

setelahnya, mereka berdua membantu wooseok menyelesaikan mandinya, dan mengantarnya hingga ke ruangan tidurnya. ada ksatria lain yang berjaga di depan pintu, tapi wooseok tahu bahwa satu jam lagi, jinhyuk akan menggantikan posisi itu.

“kami pamit dulu, oracle. bulan memberkati kita,” ucap saera dan jihye bersamaan sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya, meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri.

“bulan memberkati kita,” balas wooseok terhadap sunyi.

-

di dunia ini tidak ada yang sempurna. 

tidak manusia, tidak juga dewa dewi.

meskipun bisa melakukan hal-hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan manusia, bukan berarti para penguasa langit dan bumi tidak memiliki batasan. ada hal yang harus ditukar, ada yang harus dikorbankan, untuk dapat meraih sesuatu yang lebih dari seharusnya.

seperti halnya berkat yang melekat di jiwa wooseok.

sang dewi bulan rela menukar haknya untuk berjalan di atas bumi, selamanya terpisah dengan anak manusia tercintanya, dengan keajaiban yang tidak sempurna.

dengan keajaiban yang dibuntuti syarat yang mencekik.

dewi bulan terkenal akan kecantikannya, dengan aura keperakan yang berpendar halus, tiap pergerakannya meninggalkan jejak cahaya yang menghiasi langit malam. juga akan kesuciannya, satu-satunya penguasa yang tidak tersentuh dan termakan nafsu yang mencengkram makhluk yang hidup. 

di mata berkat, sudah sepantasnya bila anak yang dikasihinya merupakan cerminan sang dewi.

anak bulan tidak boleh ternoda, agar tidak hilang cahayanya.

anak bulan haruslah suci, agar tetap terberkati jiwanya.

suatu waktu, beratus-ratus tahun lalu, pernah ada anak bulan yang terbangun dari tidurnya dan tidak lagi berpendar keperakan. suara bulan tak lagi bergema dalam hatinya, yang terdengar hanyalah nafas halus manusia lain yang terlelap di atas tempat tidurnya.

heningnya berlanjut hingga malam, saat bulan tinggi di singgasananya. 

di tengah keputusasaannya, di tengah semua cemooh yang ia terima, sang anak bulan pun akhirnya menusukkan belati ke dadanya. memohon, dan memohon, hingga nafasnya habis.

keesokan harinya, di tengah kerajaan lua, seorang anak penjual roti terbangun dengan aura perak menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya, dan bisikan lembut sang dewi yang dipenuhi tangis menyambutnya.

sama jiwa, beda raga.

sejak saat itu, di kerajaan lua pun muncul sajak baru.

_anak bulan haruslah suci,_

_anak bulan tak boleh dinodai,_

_untuk tetap bercahaya,_

_untuk tetap dicinta._

_selamanya._

-

setidaknya satu kali dalam sebulan, anggota keluarga kerajaan akan mendatangi kuil bulan untuk meminta berkat. hari itu wooseok akan dibangunkan sejak pagi dan dibasuh hingga bersih, dipakaikan baju dari kain terindah dan perhiasannya yang paling berkilau. sepasang rubi di telinga, safir berbentuk air mata tergantung di rantai dan jatuh di tengah dadanya. garnet menghiasi pergelangan tangannya, mutiara bertakhta di jemarinya.

wooseok akan duduk di atas singgasana, mengedarkan pandangnya ke ruangan luas yang telah diisi petinggi kerajaan yang berlutut di hadapannya. satu per satu, mereka akan maju dan mengecup punggung tangannya, mengucap salam dan doa serta puja. kepada wooseok, sang anak bulan. 

wooseok akan menyampaikan pesan dari bulan, sebuah sermon yang akan nantinya akan disampaikan ke seluruh kerajaan, hingga rakyat kecil pun bisa mengulangnya kata per kata. karena mutlak lah setiap perkataannya.

saat itu semua terjadi, jinhyuk akan selalu siaga di belakang singgasana wooseok.

“aku merasa tidak pernah melihat anda di pertemuan-pertemuan ini sebelumnya,” tanya wooseok setelah memanggil jinhyuk ke ruang istirahatnya. “bukankah semua pangeran diwajibkan datang untuk menerima berkat?”

“tidak lama setelah saya lahir saya dititipkan di kerabat kerajaan untuk belajar ilmu pedang, oracle,” jawab jinhyuk, terduduk di seberang wooseok. di antara mereka ada meja kecil dengan kudapan manis dan teh. “saat saya sudah cukup umur, saya sudah ditugaskan untuk berkeliling kerajaan dan juga berperang. saya baru saja kembali ke ibukota saat ditugaskan di kuil ini.”

“berarti anda tidak pernah melihat saya sebelumnya?” tanya wooseok, memasukkan dua sendok gula ke dalam tehnya.

“tentu saja pernah, saya melihat waktu anda dilantik,” jawab jinhyuk. sepotong pai buah ia letakkan di atas piring wooseok. “tapi waktu itu saya berada di ujung sekali, mungkin anda tidak melihat saya.”

“saya dilantik hampir dua puluh tahun yang lalu,” ujar wooseok, menyuapkan pai buah itu ke dalam mulutnya. manis dan asam.

jinhyuk memainkan kue kering yang sedari tadi berada di atas piringnya namun tidak juga ia santap. “anda pernah memberitahu saya satu rahasia, apakah boleh saya memberikan rahasia sebagai balasannya?”

wooseok menaikkan sebelah alisnya, memberi gestur pada jinhyuk untuk melanjutkan. “sedari dulu, mimpi saya adalah untuk menjadi pelindung anda. dari hari anda dilantik, saya sudah membuat keputusan kalau selanjutnya, setiap latihan yang saya jalani, setiap perang yang saya ikuti, adalah persiapan supaya suatu hari saya pantas berada di sisi anda.”

jinhyuk berhenti berbicara untuk menenggak ludah. untuk pertama kalinya semenjak mereka pertama bertemu, sang pangeran terlihat gugup. “karena saat saya melihat anda untuk pertama kali, saya melihat anak yang seumuran saya, namun memiliki kekuatan dan presensi yang luar biasa. saya ingin melindungi anda, supaya anda selalu merasa aman dan bahagia.”

“saya juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, oracle, karena sudah mengijinkan saya untuk berada di sini. saya tahu terkadang saya suka lancang,” kata jinhyuk, seulas senyum malu terukir di wajahnya yang tampan, seperti pujaan yang sering dielukan pelayan-pelayan di kuil ini. “terima kasih karena telah memberikan alasan bagi saya untuk terus berjuang, meskipun anda baru tahu sekarang.”

_pangeran lee jinhyuk memang berbahaya_ , pikir wooseok.

di hadapan senyumnya, wooseok merasa jantungnya berdegup amat kencang. ini bukan pertama kalinya terjadi, dan selama ini wooseok menganggap bahwa mungkin saja ia hanya suka melihat orang yang dekat dengannya untuk terlihat bahagia. akhir-akhir ini, ia sudah bisa menganggap jinhyuk salah satu orang yang bisa disebut _teman_. bahkan mungkin, satu-satunya.

tapi hari itu wooseok akhirnya tahu alasan sebenarnya.

kim wooseok sang anak bulan, sang oracle,

sudah jatuh cinta kepada lee jinhyuk, pangeran kelima kerajaan lua. ksatria pasukan pelindungnya.

-

bulan sering berkata kalau anaknya adalah seseorang yang kurang sabar.

wooseok sering membela diri dengan berkata kalau dia hanya tidak suka membuang-buang waktu.

mungkin sifatnya inilah yang mendorong wooseok hari itu. saat jinhyuk tidak lagi hanya berdiri di belakangnya di tepi pantai ini. pria itu ikut duduk di sisinya, ikut memandang bulan walaupun ia tidak bisa mendengar suaranya seperti wooseok.

sang oracle pun, mengalihkan pandangannya dari bulan, untuk menatap sang pangeran. 

“saya mencintai anda,” bisik wooseok tanpa sadar. mereka berhadap-hadapan, sekarang, karena jinhyuk dengan cepat menoleh ke arahnya. mata sang pangeran membulat kaget, bibirnya sedikit terbuka.

“oracle-”

“saya tidak mengharapkan balasan, pangeran jinhyuk,” kata wooseok sebelum jinhyuk bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. wooseok mungkin hidup dalam lingkungan yang terbatas, namun jiwanya menyimpan potongan-potongan memori anak-anak bulan yang hidup sebelum dirinya. ia tahu sekarang ia menempatkan jinhyuk di posisi yang sulit. “saya tahu anda tidak mungkin membalas perasaan ini. saya hanya tidak mau hidup tanpa mengatakan ini kepada anda.”

“oracle wooseok, saya pun mencintai anda,” kata jinhyuk, tanpa wooseok sangka. wajah ksatrianya tegas, maniknya jernih. “saya tidak bisa membiarkan anda hidup dalam asumsi kalau saya tidak mencintai anda. mengenal anda dan bisa berada di sisi anda adalah kebanggaan terbesar, dan hari-hari yang saya habiskan bersama anda membuat saya sadar kalau perasaan saya bukan hanya sekedar kagum dan ingin melindungi.”

“saya hanya tidak bisa,” lanjut jinhyuk dengan nada menyesal, “karena peran anda besar di kerajaan ini. saya tidak mau membuat anda kesulitan, oracle.”

mungkin ini bodoh. mungkin ini gegabah.

tapi wooseok tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi ketika ia tahu kalau jinhyuk pun mencintainya. jadi ia pun maju, mengikis jarak yang selama ini jinhyuk letakkan di antara mereka. untuk saat itu saja, ia tidak ingin menjadi oracle. tidak ingin menjadi anak bulan.

ia hanya ingin menjadi kim wooseok, seorang manusia.

dan kim wooseok ingin mengecup lee jinhyuk, satu-satunya manusia yang bisa menyentuh hatinya.

jadi bibir mereka berdua pun ia pertemukan. di bawah langit malam, di hadapan ibunya, sang dewi bulan. 

“biarlah kita bersama, hanya kita berdua, setidaknya di sini,” bisik wooseok di bibir jinhyuk, yang tidak menolak. mata keduanya masih terpejam, tapi wooseok bisa merasakan senyum sang pangeran. semanis apa yang terlihat. “saya ingin membagi lebih banyak rahasia dengan anda, tentang diri saya, dan semua yang terikat pada jiwa saya.”

“saya juga ingin membuat rahasia dengan anda, tentang kita berdua.”

mungkin ini bodoh. mungkin ini gegabah.

tapi lee jinhyuk mengangguk, dan rasanya, semua masalah yang akan mereka hadapi nanti, tidak akan sulit rasanya.

karena mereka bersama.

-

ada masanya, di bulan-bulan awal hubungan mereka, saat jinhyuk tidak berani menyentuh wooseok lebih dari yang _seharusnya_.

selain ciuman pertama yang merupakan hasil pencurian kesempatan oleh wooseok, jinhyuk hampir tidak pernah menyentuhnya lebih dari genggaman tangan yang hangat dan lembut. jantung wooseok tentu saja tetap berdegup kencang dengan perlakuan-perlakuan kecil jinhyuk, tapi bukan berarti dia mau berhenti sampai di sana saja.

maka wooseok pun, mengerahkan segala cara.

saat mereka hanya berdua, wooseok mendekatkan dirinya secara sengaja. awalnya lengan mereka bersentuhan. lalu didekap erat oleh wooseok, kepalanya disandarkan di bahu kekasihnya yang kuat. 

semua tahapannya dilakukan secara perlahan, karena wooseok mengerti bahwa sulit bagi jinhyuk untuk melonggarkan imaji akan wooseok yang selama ini ia tahu di benaknya. wooseok sang oracle, dan wooseok yang sekarang merupakan kekasihnya, adalah entitas yang sama namun butuh perlakuan yang berbeda.

butuh waktu bagi jinhyuk untuk belajar, tapi wooseok bisa mengikuti langkahnya, agar mereka selalu bersisian.

“kamu bisa, pegang aku lebih erat dari ini,” kata wooseok suatu hari, saat jinhyuk memiliki keberanian lebih untuk menyentuh pinggangnya. “aku bukanlah boneka yang rapuh.”

“aku tidak pernah menganggapmu rapuh,” ujar jinhyuk lembut, mengecup puncak pipi wooseok. “ini adalah buah dari keinginanku untuk selalu memperlakukanmu dengan lembut.”

jika wooseok mengingat bahwa pernah ada masa seperti itu, rasanya wooseok ingin menarik kekasihnya untuk selalu berada di dekapnya. selamanya.

tapi jinhyuk yang sekarang sudah sedikit berubah. saat ini saja, pria itu tengah mengecupnya dalam-dalam, mencuri nafasnya hingga kepala wooseok serasa melayang. salah satu tangannya membingkai rahang sang anak bulan. pinggang ramping wooseok direngkuh dengan satu lengan. tak ada jarak, setiap inci kulit mereka yang bersentuhan rasanya panas.

saat jinhyuk menggerakkan lidahnya, rasanya segenap tenaga yang ada di tubuh wooseok luruh tak bersisa.

wooseok pun suka, jinhyuk yang sekarang.

“j-jinhyuk,” sengalnya di tengah ciuman mereka, kedua tangannya yang tadi mencengkram pundak jinhyuk sekarang turun hingga ke lengan. “jinhyuk…”

“ya, sayang?” wooseok benci mendengar betapa stabil suara jinhyuk, bertolak belakang dengan dirinya yang sekarang bahkan tak mampu bernafas dengan benar. padahal bukan hanya wooseok yang sekarang sedang bercumbu.

wooseok juga ingin, membuat jinhyuk hilang akal seperti dirinya.

“jinhyuk, aku mau lebih,” bisiknya, tersenyum saat jinhyuk menghentikan semua pergerakannya. mata sang pangeran membulat. “jinhyuk, _sentuh aku_.”

ada pergumulan, di kedua biner yang ia cinta itu. keinginan untuk melindungi wooseok dan segala berkatnya, dan juga kemauan untuk menyanggupi semua pinta kekasihnya. karena jinhyuk pun _ingin_. bagaimana tidak, bila dihadapkan dengan manusia seindah kim wooseok, dengan matanya yang sayu dan bibirnya yang merekah setelah dikecup berkali-kali oleh jinhyuk. 

bila kontrol diri jinhyuk lebih lemah dari ini, mungkin kedua tangannya sudah melucuti toga wooseok dan membaringkannya di atas pasir, meneguk dalam-dalam imaji kekasihnya yang hanya berbalut perhiasan batu mulia dan aura perak. memberikan kepada wooseok apa yang ia inginkan, dengan segala yang jinhyuk bisa.

tapi mampunya jinhyuk, untuk sekarang, belum sampai sana.

“belum waktunya ya, sayang?” bisik jinhyuk, menaruh kecupan-kecupan kecil di telinga wooseok yang bukannya menenangkan, malah membuatnya makin _panas_. bibirnya kemudian turun ke leher, lalu tulang selangka menerima sapuan lidah yang hampir membuat wooseok berteriak.

“ka-kamu sedang apa?” tanya wooseok, merasa kecewa saat jinhyuk berhenti.

“memuja anda,” jawab jinhyuk, gerakan bibirnya terasa menggelitik di dada wooseok. suaranya rendah, seperti debur ombak yang menemani mereka malam itu. sudah lama sepertinya jinhyuk tidak memakai bahasa formal saat mereka sedang berdua, dan sekujur tubuh wooseok meremang. “semampu yang saya bisa.”

setelah itu jinhyuk terus turun, dan turun.

“cantik,” ucapnya saat sampai di tulang panggul wooseok, lidahnya lagi-lagi dengan lihai bergerak di atas permukaan kulit wooseok.

“anda indah sekali,” pujanya sambil mengecup bagian dalam paha wooseok, menyingkap toga yang menutupi tubuh wooseok agar bisa sampai ke sana. setiap bagian tubuh wooseok menerima cinta jinhyuk, dengan balasan desah dan pekik nama sang pangeran. “anda tidak tahu seberapa besar saya mencintai anda.”

kontras antara pasir yang kasar dan lembut sentuhan jinhyuk membawa wooseok ke euforia tertinggi yang pernah ia rasa. bibir jinhyuk meninggalkan jejak panas di sekujur tubuh sang anak bulan, namun tanpa tanda. tidak boleh, katanya, dan wooseok tidak bisa marah. ia tahu, sesulit apapun sekarang, jinhyuk pasti merasa beribu kali lebih sulit, karena segala tindakannya saat ini berlawanan dengan sumpahnya.

jinhyuk pun bergerak naik, kembali menelusuri tubuh wooseok seperti saat ia turun tadi. dan seperti awal mula, bibirnya pun bertemu dengan kedua bilah wooseok. “seluruh jiwa dan raga saya milik anda, selamanya,” bisiknya, memperdalam ciuman mereka tanpa memberi wooseok waktu untuk membalas perkataannya.

tapi wooseok tahu, kalau jinhyuk pun merasakan semua cinta yang wooseok beri padanya, tanpa terkecuali.

-

“kita harus pergi,” ujar wooseok, berjam-jam kemudian. badannya disandarkan di dada jinhyuk yang mendekapnya erat. keduanya menatap bulan, yang mulai redup karena pagi hampir menyingsing. “sesegera mungkin.”

“apakah bulan setuju?” tanya jinhyuk, menyembunyikan wajahnya di surai halus wooseok. “kerajaan lua adalah tempat teraman untuk kamu.”

“di kerajaan ini aku hanya dipuja, tapi tidak dicinta,” jawab wooseok, jemarinya membelai lengan jinhyuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya. “di kerajaan ini, hidup kamu tidak aman. kamu bisa dihukum mati bila mereka semua tahu semua ini, jinhyuk.”

“wooseok, aku tidak bisa egois.”

“biarkan aku yang egois,” tukas wooseok, “jiwaku sudah hidup beratus-ratus tahun untuk kerajaan ini. apakah tidak boleh aku mengejar apa yang aku mau, untuk satu putaran hidup saja?”

“jinhyuk, bahkan akhirnya bulan pun mengerti seberapa inginnya aku pergi dari sini agar bisa bersama kamu,” kata wooseok lagi saat jinhyuk masih juga terdiam. entah berapa lama ia berusaha membujuk bulan, sampai sang dewi pun memberikan ijinnya. “bahkan ia rela membiarkan suaranya tidak didengar oleh anak bulan lagi, setidaknya sampai aku kehilangan nyawaku suatu hari nanti.”

jiwanya tidak akan hilang meskipun raganya mati, mungkin itulah alasan sang dewi dengan rela melepasnya untuk kali ini. satu hidup ini saja.

“hidupmu akan terasa lebih sulit,” kata jinhyuk akhirnya, mengecup puncak kepala wooseok dengan khidmat. jinhyuk selalu, _selalu_ memujanya. bahkan di saat tersulitnya, di titik terjauhnya.

“aku tidak pernah merasa kalau aku adalah burung yang terkurung dalam sangkar, sebelum ini,” kata wooseok, pelan. “tapi itu dulu, sebelum aku tahu kalau dicintai dengan sesungguhnya rasanya sebahagia ini. tapi kita tidak bisa selamanya begini, jinhyuk.”

“kamu bisa terancam bahaya,” ujar jinhyuk dengan nafas tercekat. “aku tidak mau kamu sedih atau terluka.”

“tapi kita bisa bersama,” balas wooseok, “aku akan baik-baik saja, selama ada kamu.”

jinhyuk menjatuhkan pandangnya ke tangan mereka yang kini saling menggenggam erat, sampai aura yang menyelubungi wooseok pun seperti akan membuka ruang untuk tubuh jinhyuk.

_mungkin_ , pikir jinhyuk, _mungkin mereka bisa._

-

wooseok tidak tahu apa yang salah.

ia dan jinhyuk sudah merencanakan semuanya sedemikian rupa. kerajaan apa yang akan mereka tuju, kapan mereka akan pergi, berapa banyak uang yang harus mereka bawa. setiap hari ia bertanya pada bulan, yang selalu berkata kalau tidak ada yang mencurigakan.

tapi kenapa sekarang ia dan jinhyuk berlari menembus hutan, dengan pasukan yang mengejar mereka?

sang dewi bulan sudah berkali-kali mengucapkan maaf kepadanya, karena tidak bisa melihat hal ini terjadi. wooseok seharusnya tidak heran para petinggi kerajaan lua tahu cara untuk mengelabui dewi yang memberi mereka perlindungan. 

“pasti ada yang mencuri dengar saat kita membicarakan ini di kuil,” bisik jinhyuk saat mereka bersembunyi di balik pohon besar, salah satu lengannya memeluk wooseok, dan tangannya yang lain memegang pedangnya dengan erat. “kita terlalu lengah dan tidak sabar.”

seharusnya mereka membicarakan semua rencana mereka di pantai, saat hanya ada mereka berdua. tapi wooseok ingin segera pergi dari kerajaan lua, dan menyusun semuanya hanya beberapa kali dalam sebulan akan memperlambat mereka. maka mereka mengambil kesempatan saat mereka hanya berdua di dalam satu ruangan di kuil, sebuah privilese anak bulan dan kapten ksatrianya.

mereka lupa satu hal; banyak telinga di kuil.

“wooseok, kamu lihat jalan itu?” jinhyuk menunjuk ke jalur yang bahkan lebih kecil dari yang biasa mereka lalui untuk mencapai pantai. “kalau kamu telusuri, nanti kamu akan bertemu dua cabang. ambil yang kiri, itu akan mengarah ke tebing. kamu sembunyi dulu di sana.”

“bagaimana dengan kamu?” tanya wooseok, jantungnya serasa jatuh dari kungkungan rusuknya. sudah terlihat jelas, arah pembicaraan ini. “kenapa hanya aku yang pergi?”

“aku harus membuat distraksi untuk mereka,” ucap jinhyuk, mengecup keningnya, berusaha menenangkan. “tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja. aku pasti kembali ke sisimu.”

“jinhyuk, aku tidak mungkin bisa membiarkan kamu menghadapi bahaya sendiri.”

jinhyuk menempelkan kening mereka berdua. “wooseok, aku akan lebih tenang kalau tahu kamu aman. boleh, ya? percaya sama aku?”

hutan itu tenang, terlalu tenang hingga terasa mencekam. yang bisa wooseok dengar sekarang hanya suara gemerisik daun dan nafas mereka berdua, serta pinta sang dewi bulan untuk menuruti permintaan jinhyuk. ibunya, sekarang, sedang menangis.

di tengah pinta kedua orang yang paling ia cintai dalam hidupnya, wooseok hanya bisa setuju.

“jangan bersuara,” bisik wooseok, menggemakan apa yang pernah ia katakan kepada jinhyuk, suatu waktu. _tolong, jangan biarkan mereka mendengarmu._

jinhyuk mengangguk. “tunggu aku?” katanya, mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibir wooseok.

“selalu,” jawab wooseok, membiarkan senyum kecil mengembang di bibirnya. 

“pakai jubahmu, jangan sampai auramu terlihat.” jinhyuk menciumnya lagi, lebih dalam kali ini.

akan lebih mudah bagi mereka jika saja jinhyuk mau menyanggupi permintaan wooseok untuk menghilangkan aura perak yang menarik mata ini, tapi jinhyuk selalu saja menolak. _kita butuh bantuan sang dewi bulan, setidaknya sampai keluar dari kerajaan ini_ , katanya.

“pergilah, bulan akan membantu menuntunmu ke tujuanmu,” kata jinhyuk, melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh wooseok dan membantunya berdiri. tangan wooseok diangkat dan tiap jemarinya dikecup dengan lembut. “aku akan segera menyusul.”

wooseok mendaratkan kecupan di ujung bibir jinhyuk. “cepatlah kembali kepadaku,” ucap wooseok sebelum berbalik dan berjalan ke arah yang ditunjuk kekasihnya. bulan menyinari setiap langkahnya. 

-

entah berapa lama wooseok menunggu di tempat yang mereka janjikan, menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lelah di pohon tinggi yang bisa menutupi seluruh figurnya. jinhyuk memakan waktu lebih lama yang ia duga, dan bulan pun tidak bisa menjawab saat wooseok berkali-kali menanyakan keadaan kekasihnya.

wooseok hanya bisa menunggu, dan berdoa semoga jinhyuk bisa kembali ke sisinya.

suara langkah kaki menyadarkannya dari lamunan. 

wooseok merasa terlalu lega, hingga ia tidak mendengar seruan ibunya.

“oracle?”

bukan. _bukan jinhyuk_.

“putra mahkota…” bisik wooseok, lirih, sekujur tubuhnya rasanya dingin karena takut. kenapa bukan jinhyuk yang ada di hadapannya? bagaimana bisa putra mahkota ada di sini? 

_di mana jinhyuknya?_

“oracle,” sang putra mahkota berkata sambil bernafas lega. kedua bola matanya bergulir menatap wooseok dari atas sampai bawah. “untunglah anda baik-baik saja. mari, saya akan menuntun anda kembali ke kuil.”

wooseok tidak bergeming sama sekali. rasanya ia ingin lari sejauhnya dari sini. mencari jinhyuk. _jinhyuk_. “di mana pangeran jinhyuk?”

“jinhyuk?” kedua ujung bibir pangeran mahkota menekuk turun, air wajahnya masam. “maksud anda, pengkhianat itu?”

_pengkhianat._

“apa maksud anda? _di mana pangeran jinhyuk_?” tanyanya, histeris. lancang sekali pria di hadapannya ini, memanggil jinhyuk dengan sebutan yang jelas-jelas menghina. kekasihnya. cintanya.

sang putra mahkota tersenyum, kemudian membalikkan badannya. “bawa pengkhianat itu ke hadapan oracle.”

yang terjadi kemudian, adalah semua mimpi buruk wooseok yang menjadi nyata.

karena dari belakang putra mahkota itu, ada dua pengawal yang membawa dan menjatuhkan jinhyuk, tepat di hadapan wooseok. jinhyuknya, yang matanya terpejam. jinhyuknya, yang berlumuran darah.

jinhyuknya, yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

wooseok langsung berteriak, menyimpuhkan dirinya ke tanah dan meraih jinhyuk. mengguncangkan tubuh kekasihnya dengan harapan kalau ini semua hanya bayangannya saja. jinhyuk berjanji akan segera kembali dan membawanya pergi. mereka berdua berjanji untuk hidup bahagia dalam cinta, jauh dari sini.

ini tidak pernah ada di dalam masa depan yang mereka bayangkan.

“oracle, anda tidak boleh memegang sesuatu yang kotor seperti itu,” putra mahkota itu berbicara lagi, nadanya seakan ia menegur anak kecil. “seorang pecundang. untunglah kami sempat membunuh pengkhianat itu sebelum anda ternoda dan kehilangan berkat dewi bulan.”

ah, _berkat_.

dan di tengah keputusasaannya, wooseok tersadar alasan penolakan jinhyuk yang sebenarnya. bila aura ini masih menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya, wooseok akan selamanya aman. bila berkat ini masih terikat dengannya, tidak akan ada yang bisa melukai wooseok.

bahkan saat jinhyuk pergi pun, wooseok tetap akan diterima. dipuja. dielukan sebagai anak yang dikasihi.

jinhyuk pasti lebih tahu semua konsekuensinya. karena sedari awal, semua lebih berat di pundak sang pangeran. selama wooseok masih menjadi anak bulan, kebencian tak akan pernah mengarah kepadanya. hanya jinhyuk, yang menanggung semuanya.

“tahukah anda, sebelum dia mati dengan pedang saya, dia berkali-kali membisikkan maaf? terlambat sekali bukan, rasa bersalahnya kepada kerajaan ini?”

bukan, jinhyuknya tidak akan meminta maaf karena membawanya pergi. cintanya tidak akan menyesal dalam usahanya membawa kebahagiaan kepada wooseok.

jinhyuk pasti meminta maaf karena ia tidak bisa kembali ke sisi wooseok. tidak lagi mampu menghujaninya dengan cinta paling tulus yang pernah wooseok terima dalam hidupnya, yang rasanya bahkan lebih hangat dari berkat bulan yang menemani dirinya.

_sampai akhir pun, jinhyuk hanya memikirkan wooseok._

“bodoh,” isak wooseok pelan. “apa artinya sekarang kalau kamu tidak ada, jinhyuk?”

kelemahan manusia di kerajaan lua adalah kecongkakan mereka, yang merasa diri mereka paling kuat dan bijaksana. yang terlalu dimanjakan dengan apa yang bulan berikan. mereka, yang tidak pernah berpikir kalau wooseok pun memiliki keinginan sendiri. karena anak bulan hidupnya berlimpah semua hal yang berharga di dunia, tidak pernah kekurangan.

sungguh lucu, mereka.

maka dengan tenaga terakhir yang bisa ia kerahkan, wooseok membawa dirinya dan jinhyuk hingga ke ujung tebing, tanpa bisa diraih oleh prajurit yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. udara yang bertiup kencang membuat kakinya gemetar. satu langkah, cukup satu langkah. “jangan mendekat.”

“oracle, itu berba-”

“sampai kapan, saya harus menelan semuanya demi membuat kalian bahagia?” tanya wooseok pelan, suaranya bergetar. “kapan kalian sadar kalau saya pun terkadang ingin mementingkan diri saya sendiri?”

“kalian mengambil jiwa dari orang yang saya cintai, lalu dengan mudahnya meminta saya untuk kembali?” tanya wooseok, datar. “sungguh, apakah masih ada alasan bagi saya untuk mengikuti kalian?”

“oracle, keberadaan anda penting untuk keamanan dan kesejahteraan kerajaan ini dan semua rakyatnya.” sang putra mahkota melangkah maju, pelan-pelan. mata wooseok tidak pernah lepas dari figur itu. _pembunuh kekasihnya._ “tanpa anda dan berkat dari bulan, kerajaan lua tidak akan lagi makmur. apakah anda mau merelakan ribuan jiwa yang memuja anda?”

wooseok ingin tertawa hingga nafasnya habis. _berani-beraninya_.

“menurut anda, apakah saya rela?”

lalu dengan tubuh jinhyuk dalam dekapannya, wooseok pun mengambil satu langkah. menjatuhkan dirinya dari tebing itu, matanya terpejam.

doa pun, dia panjatkan kepada bulan yang masih, dan selalu, meneranginya.

_ibu, bila anakmu ini bisa memohon,_

_bila anakmu ini diperbolehkan untuk egois,_

_biarkan aku berhenti sampai di sini._

_biarkan jiwaku istirahat, tidak lagi melayani manusia-manusia yang tidak pernah membiarkan aku bahagia._

_karena aku tidak bisa lagi, ibu. aku sudah tidak sanggup._

_dan ibu, bila anakmu ini boleh lancang dan meminta satu permohonan lagi,_

_kalau suatu hari, entah kapan, jiwa anakmu ini diberi kesempatan untuk hidup sekali lagi,_

_doakanlah supaya aku bisa bersatu dengan orang di dekapanku ini._

_karena ibu, dialah rumahku._

_dialah amanku._

_dialah cintaku._

_dialah hatiku._

_maafkan aku, ibu, dan terima kasih atas semua berkat dan kasihmu._

raga kim wooseok dan lee jinhyuk akhirnya, jatuh.

bersatu dengan laut.

bulan pun menangis, sekeras-kerasnya, tanpa ada yang bisa mendengar.

-

setelah itu seluruh tenaga kerajaan dikerahkan untuk mencari kim wooseok, yang dipercaya masih hidup. karena ketiadaan anak baru dengan aura perak di sekujur tubuhnya berarti yang sebelumnya masih bernafas, entah di mana.

namun tahun demi tahun berlalu, hingga satu berubah menjadi puluh. harapan berubah menjadi keputusasaan, hingga akhirnya kerajaan lua pun menyadari kalau bulan sudah berbalik dari mereka.

berkatnya tak akan lagi turun atas kerajaan lua.

dan tanpanya, yang menanti mereka hanya kehancuran. cepat atau lambat.

di akhirnya nanti, mereka akan mengingat lagi kejadian yang membawa mereka kepada api yang membakar, dan darah yang tertumpah.

mereka akan mengingat malam saat mereka membunuh hati sang anak bulan.

ibu manakah, yang takkan marah saat jiwa dan raga anaknya disakiti hingga titik yang tidak bisa kembali lagi?

-

_seoul, 2020_

jinhyuk memejamkan matanya saat _makeup artist-_ nya sudah menyapukan kuas di permukaan _eyeshadow_ berwarna coklat, sebuah gestur yang dibangun karena terbiasa. sudah lima tahun berlalu semenjak ia debut sebagai _idol_ , ia paham betul bagaimana caranya membuat hidupnya, dan juga orang-orang di sekelilingnya, menjadi lebih mudah. apalagi kalau ia harus sudah berada di salon di jam enam pagi seperti hari ini.

ia bersyukur karena di jenjang karirnya yang belum mencapai satu dekade, sudah ada rentetan pekerjaan yang bisa menguras waktu dan tenaganya, bertolak belakang dari keadaannya saat masih berstatus pendatang baru. kesibukan membuatnya merasa lebih hidup.

kesibukan mengisi kekosongan hatinya yang sudah menggerogoti, entah sejak kapan.

semasa hidupnya jinhyuk merasa ia mencari sesuatu, _seseorang_. aneh, karena bahkan dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia cari. setiap hari jemarinya seakan ingin meraih sesuatu yang bayangnya bahkan pernah terlintas di kepalanya.

rasanya seperti berlayar di laut dengan keyakinan bahwa ia menuju ke suatu tempat, tanpa tahu di mana tujuannya.

“kak,” panggil byungchan, _manager_ -nya, memecah lamunan jinhyuk. “aku baru dapet kabar kalau _owner_ brand perhiasan yang kemarin tanda tangan kontrak sama kita sampai di seoul sore ini, dan mereka tanya apa malam ini kita bisa ketemu untuk _meeting_ sebentar?”

“mendadak juga ya,” ujar jinhyuk, berusaha keras tidak menggerakkan bibirnya seminimal mungkin sebelum gadis yang sedang merias wajahnya mendecakkan lidah. “tapi setelah acara radio yang sore memang _free_ kan?”

“iya sih kak, tapi siapa tau kakak ada janji jadi aku mau pastiin dulu,” kata byungchan, yang langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana dan mengetikkan balasan dengan kecepatan yang tidak akan pernah bisa jinhyuk tiru. “jadi oke kan?”

jinhyuk menggumamkan persetujuannya. apalah arti satu jadwal tambahan di atas kesibukannya yang lain. hanya _brand owner_ yang ingin melihat _idol_ yang akan merepresentasikan mereka secara langsung, tidak akan memakan banyak waktu dan tenaganya.

“aku sempat _research_ sebentar soal brand perhiasan itu kak, ternyata _owner_ -nya calon pewaris perusahaan besar,” ujar byungchan malam itu saat mereka berdua sudah berkendara ke arah tempat _meeting_. “katanya brand ini dia buat karena katanya dari dulu tertarik sama perhiasan, bahkan hampir semuanya merupakan desain dia sendiri. hebat juga ya, padahal baru seumuran kakak.”

“apa maksudnya _padahal baru seumuran kakak_ , dasar bocah,” ucap jinhyuk tidak terima, yang dibalas byungchan dengan tawa kencang. jalanan hari itu cukup lancar meskipun baru pukul enam sore, maka byungchan bisa sedikit melepas fokus menyetirnya untuk memberikan jinhyuk berbagai macam info mengenai orang yang akan mereka temui.

kantor perusahaan yang mereka tuju merangkap toko yang terletak di pusat kota. jinhyuk melewati pintu kaca besar dan disambut dengan kerlap kerlip perhiasan yang memantulkan cahaya lampu. gemerlap, namun bila diperhatikan dari dekat semua perhiasan di sana memiliki desain yang sederhana yang tetap menarik mata. jelas ditujukan bukan hanya untuk kaum hawa saja.

di tembok yang menghadap pintu terpasang papan tanda dari kaca bertuliskan nama brand perhiasan itu dalam ukuran besar. _lua_ , artinya bulan, berdasarkan informasi yang byungchan berikan padanya tadi. _owner-nya suka sama moonstone, nanti koleksi yang kakak pakai juga koleksi moonstone line mereka yang terbaru_.

jinhyuk dan byungchan diarahkan ke salah satu ruangan di lantai tiga, sebuah kantor luas dengan furniture dominan putih. “ _owner_ -nya akan segera ke sini ya kak, tadi kebetulan ada keperluan mendadak. saya ambilkan teh dulu ya, boleh duduk saja dulu di sofa,” ujar perempuan yang mengantar mereka ke ruangan itu, sekretaris sang pemilik.

byungchan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa yang diletakkan di tengah ruangan. jinhyuk hampir saja mengikuti, kalau saja perhatiannya tidak diambil jendela besar yang menggantikan dinding yang langsung menghadap ke arah luar. mungkin karena gedung ini sedikit lebih tinggi dari bangunan-bangunan di sekelilingnya, langit malam bisa terlihat jelas lewat jendela itu.

tanpa sadar, jinhyuk berjalan hingga jemarinya bisa menyentuh kaca yang dingin, entah karena pendingin ruangan atau karena suhu di luar sudah menurun karena matahari sudah tidak tampak, digantikan bulan yang hari ini ternyata muncul dalam bentuk bulat sempurna.

melihat bulan, terutama saat purnama, selalu membuatnya merasa sendu.

“kak jinhyuk!” panggil byungchan, membuatnya tersentak dan langsung membalikkan badannya. di samping _manage_ r-nya sekarang berdiri seorang pria. perawakannya mungil, memakai kemeja putih yang lengannya digulung sampai siku dan celana bahan berwarna abu muda. beberapa perhiasan menghiasi telinga dan lehernya yang jenjang, warna keperakan yang kalah kilaunya dengan kulit yang seputih susu, dan batu mulia berwarna putih iridesen. 

_moonstone_ , bisik suara di kepala jinhyuk yang untungnya masih berfungsi, saat empunya menahan nafas sejak tadi. 

“maaf banget pak, artis kami sedikit tidak sopan,” ucap byungchan kepada pria itu, sedikit gelagapan. lawan bicaranya hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

“ _it’s okay,_ ” katanya lembut, kemudian menelengkan kepalanya sedikit hingga matanya bisa bertemu dengan mata jinhyuk. “saya juga sering lihat bulan lewat kaca itu hingga lupa waktu.”

jinhyuk tidak pernah bertemu dengan pria ini. ia yakin akan hal itu. bahkan nama pria ini pun ia tidak tahu, karena ada beberapa potong perkataan byungchan yang tadi hanya sekedar ia dengar tanpa ia cerna.

tapi kenapa, sosoknya menumbuhkan rasa rindu yang membuncah di dadanya?

figurnya, suaranya, caranya berjalan saat ia menyebrangi jarak di antara dirinya dan jinhyuk, _semuanya terasa familiar_. binernya yang memandang lurus ke arah jinhyuk membuat dadanya sesak, tapi bukan karena tidak nyaman. 

sesak, karena rasa bahagia yang meluap-luap.

“lee jinhyuk?” ucap pria itu, setiap silabel nama jinhyuk yang keluar dari bibirnya terdengar seperti melodi paling indah di telinga jinhyuk. “saya kim wooseok, _owner_ dari lua.”

kim wooseok mengulurkan tangannya, yang disambut jinhyuk dengan getar yang setengah mati berusaha ia tutupi. hangat, tangan itu. senyum di bibir wooseok mengembang begitu lebar. indah. cantik.

(mungkin, bila lee jinhyuk bisa sedikit meraih kewarasannya, dia sadar bahwa saat itu, bukan hanya dirinya yang gemetar).

“jadi jinhyuk yang akan menjadi _brand ambassador_ baru untuk perusahaan saya?”

jauh, jauh di atas sana, sang dewi bulan tersenyum dan mengarahkan cahayanya untuk meliputi sepasang jiwa yang akhirnya, _akhirnya_ bertemu lagi.

_semoga kali ini, kau bisa mencinta, dan dicinta. sepenuhnya._

-

_(satu malam, saat dirinya berada di dalam dekap jinhyuk, dengan air laut yang membasahi kaki mereka berdua, wooseok menerima pertanyaan yang rasanya merupakan sesuatu yang sambil lalu. datangnya dalam bentuk bisikan oleh pria yang ia cinta, pelan, namun malam itu suaranya mengalahkan sang bulan._

**_“di kehidupan selanjutnya, kamu mau kita jadi apa?”_ **

_tidak butuh waktu lama bagi wooseok untuk memberikan balasan, karena untuknya sederhana jawabannya._

_“bahagia, bersama kamu.”)_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading until the end!
> 
> this fic is written for 100ways for weishin project on twitter, under the prompt "di kehidupan selanjutnya, kamu mau kita jadi apa?” i really hope the i do this prompt justice :)
> 
> (and if you're the prompter, do say hello! i really hope you like this fic :) )
> 
> as always, thank you to cala for being a lovely alpha reader. sayang kamu banget <3
> 
> have a nice day to all of you!


End file.
